


Puzzle Pieces

by ElvenAvari



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Drabble, Jakeward, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 12:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3249122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvenAvari/pseuds/ElvenAvari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You gotta make a stand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puzzle Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "I'll Never Give Up."

Jacob’s pocket knife dug into the piece of wood he was holding in his other hand. He shook his head as he worked on the carving. “It doesn’t matter Edward.”   
  
“It does,” the vampire, who was standing there watching him, insisted.   
  
“It’ll never happen. They won’t accept this.” Jacob flicked a loose piece of wood away and then used the blade to gesture between them. They had been having a secret affair for three months now. It had been a struggle to hide it from his pack members but he had always been a better wolf than the rest of them.   
  
“Don’t give them a choice,” Edward stated.   
  
“They’re my _pack_ Edward.”   
  
Edward was on his knees in front of Jacob in an instant. He took the piece of wood and pocket knife away, laying them on the ground at his sides. He took Jacob’s hands, kissing his rough skin. “They are your pack. I am your lover. I’ll never give up.”


End file.
